


Heir of the Radio Demon

by DragonLover19



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Cannibalism, Cooking, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Magic, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Sibling Rivalry, Voodoo, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: A couple of short stories arould the ship Chalastor.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 44
Kudos: 291





	1. Cooking

It hit his nose, strong and thick.

Alastor's eyes widen slightly, sniffing the air. He could smell smoking meat, spices, chocolate, and... hazel? No, cinnamon. It was cinnamon.

His ears picked up a faint sound off in the distance. Of metal crashing against the floor, food splattering on the wall, and someone screaming. Chuckling, Alastor stood up from his desk, tidying away his papers, and vanished.

He reappeared in the kitchen and was taken back by the sheer state it was in.

Splatters of food covered the walls, floor, and ceiling. Knives were embedded in the counters. A pot filled with a boiling concoction hung on the chandelier. And half of the room was on fire.

And the trio responsible for the mess had yet to notice him standing in the room.

"Carrots go in next!"

"No! Potatoes!"

"No, carrots!"

"Cany! Cany!"

Alastor chuckled as his children argued with each other, still failing to notice him as he stepped closer to his offspring.

"The book says that we need to add the potatoes next! Not carrots!" His eldest held up a book, pointing at the words. "We need to follow the book exactly like it says so!"

"But mom says that carrots are good for you, and she likes carrots!" His second oldest held a carrot like a weapon, jabbing it at the book. "And dad doesn't use a book to help him cook!"

"Cany! Cany!" The youngest sitting on top the counter cried, holding a bag of candy above their head. How and where she managed to get the bag, Alastor would never know.

"No. Candy doesn't go in the recipe Willow." The oldest huffed, taking the bag away from her sister.

" _Cany!_ " Willow made grabbing motions with her hands, tears welling up in her big doe eyes.

"Hey now. Didn't your mother ever tell you that taking candy from a baby is wrong?" Alastor spoke up, finally making his presence known in the room.

Willow's eyes brightened, squealing with delight at the sight of Alastor. "Dada! Dada!"

"Hello my little fawn." Alastor scooped up his youngest, holding her against his chest as he looked down at his two eldest.

His eldest daughter was almost a look-a-like as a smaller version of her mother, sharing her pale white skin, yellow eyes, blond hair, and inheriting her grandmother's horns. However, she did inherent some of his features as well, like his nose, teeth, ears, and tail. As well as his wendigo appetite.

His second oldest and only son was an odd case. He shared his mother's nose and skin, while having Alastor's ears, teeth, and head shape. His antlers were just starting to come in, peeking out from the mop of dark hair growing on his head, and had a long, thin black serpentine tail with a red tuft at the end. His left eye was like his mother's while his right was like Alastor's own two eyes. Alastor wasn't sure where the tail was inherited from, but he could guess that the hair and the hoof feet belonged to his genes.

His youngest, who currently occupied herself tugging at Alastor's bangs, had inherited the most of his genes. To her bright red hair, her eyes, skin, ears, and fuzzy little tail, Alastor could almost says she was a perfect reflection of him as a girl. But she had her mother's black nose and face. Though Alastor couldn't be mad at that. It made her look like a cute little fawn in his eyes.

"Now then, would anyone liked to tell me what's going on here?" Alastor shifted one arm out and motioned to the mess the kitchen was in.

"It was all Venicesa fault!" His son pointed at his sister.

" _My Fault?!_ You're the one who came up with the idea!"

"But you were the one who didn't want to ask for dad's help!"

"Because daddy was busy with his work! And we're not allowed to interrupt daddy while he's busy!" Venicesa butted her head against her brother.

"He knows way more recipes than your dumb cook book!" Her brother shouted back, jabbing a finger in her chest.

"It's not dumb! Cook books are not dumb you stupid bone head!"

" _Okay, O-Kay! Enough!"_ Alastor's hand got between their faces, splitting them up. "No fighting, save it for later. You wouldn't want to get your mother involved with this right now, would you?"

They looked to the ground, mumbling out a no.

"Good. Now Venicesa, don't go calling your brother a bone head."

Venicesa frowned as her brother stuck his tongue out at her.

"And Jr. No calling cook books dumb either. I happen to like cook books."

Jr.'s face fell as Venicesa's eyes brightened, clutching the cook book to her chest. "Really daddy?"

"Of course my dear!" Alastor's grin widen. "In fact. Hold your sister for a moment." He handed Willow to Jr., disappearing for a moment before reappearing with a large book in his arms. "Here it is!"

"What is that?" Jr. asked, watching Alastor set the book down on a clean surface.

"Why this is _my_ cook book! Filled all sorts of recipes and special food dishes that I enjoy baking time to time!" Alastor flipped open the book, letting his children peek inside as he flipped the pages. "These are just some of the recipes I've gathered over the years from up top and down here! Even Charlie has a few favorites in here as well!"

Venicesa's grin grew, eyeing the recipes in the book. " _Wooooow!_ You must have a lot of recipes in here daddy!"

"Indeed I do! Hundreds of 'em!" Alastor smiled at his daughter. "Most of them were given to me by my mother! And she was a wonderful cook! In fact, it nearly killed her! Ha!"

"What's this one daddy?" Jr. pointed to a recipe in the book. Alastor followed his finger, grinning widely.

"Ah! That's one of my favorites my boy! An old famous calsic from up top!"

Venicesa peered at the recipe, grabbing Alastor's jacket and tugged at it. "Can we make it daddy? _Please? Plllllleeeeeease?_ "

Alastor hummed, rubbing his chin. "Hmm. I don't see why not." His children cheered, but were promptly cut off as Alastor slammed the book shut. " _After,_ you clean up this mess you've made."

Venicesa and Jr. groaned, flattening their ears against their heads, while Willow just drooled all over her hand.

* * *

Charlie was beyond exhausted as she reached home. Work at the hotel was always taxing, but rewarding in the end. The souls she managed to redeem always motivated her to keep going, even if it so tiring and stressful at times.

Opening the door, a strong smell hit her nose. She stopped, sniffing the air. Her mouth watered at the smell as she stepped inside, following it to the kitchen. Peeking inside, she found her family standing at the stove.

"You're doing great Venny! Keep stirring it like that." Alastor praised their daughter, holding Willow against his shoulder. "Jr., we don't want the onions to be _that_ thin my boy. But you're still doing fine on your own."

Charlie smiled as she watched her family cook together, pried swelling inside her chest as she stepped into the room.

Willow instantly caught sight of her, squealing loudly. "Mama! Mama!"

Alastor whipped his head around, grinning widely. "Charlie! How wonderful to see you home!"

"Hi mom!" Jr. smiled, waving a knife in the air before Alastor took it away.

Venicesa looked over her shoulder and pouted. "Awww. She ruined the surprise!"

"No harm done my little one. The gumbo is just about done anyway!" Alastor smiled, handing Willow over to Charlie's out streached hands.

"Oh, you three are making gumbo?"

"Shrimp and sausage gumbo!" Jr. grinned, waving another knife in the air. Alastor quickly took it away from him.

"And what big help they've been! Why they practically handled the whole thing on their own like natural cooks! They're going to take the entire pentagram by storm with their cooking talents!" Alastor beamed, wrapping an arm around each elder child and lifting them up.

"Daddy! I need to keep stirring the gumbo!" Venicesa whined, trying reach the pot.

Charlie laughed, nuzzling Willow as the toddler babbled in baby talk. "Well, I can't wait to taste it! It smells wonderful."

"It smells, it tastes, and it looks wonderful my dear!" Alastor released their children, pulling her forward and hugging her tightly. "Not as wonderful as you though."

" _Al._ " Charlie blushed.

"Eww! Gross." Jr. stuck his tongue out, making gagging noise.

"You say that now, but wait till you get older my boy!" Alastor smirked at their son, who only blew a raspberry in return. Charlie laughed, enjoying the warmth her small family shared together.


	2. Running Around the House

Being a parent was hard.

Don't get her wrong, Charlie LOVED her children. From the tips of their ears down to their toes/hooves, Charlie loved them to the bottom of her big heart.

_But._

Given who the father was, she should have been just a _liiiiiiiiittle_ more prepared in what to expect from her kids.

" _JR.! PUT DOWN THAT DEMON THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!_ " Charlie chased after her son, who had gone into his wendigo form, running upside down along the ceiling with a confused Razzle in his mouth. 

Ever time she almost had him in her grasp, Jr. always managed to slip or teleport away from her hands, almost mocking her for failing to catch him. For only being a four month old, Jr. was certainly a handful. Charlie was sure that Venicesa wasn't this much trouble when she was still a toddler.

"JR.!" Charlie rounded a corner, trying to keep an eye on her son. In doing so however, she ran into a surprised Alastor.

" _Whoa!_ Careful my darling!" Alastor was quick to catch Charlie's arm, saving her from falling over. "Someone could get trampled on with your speed!"

"Al! Jr.'s got Razzle in his mouth and running around the house in his wendigo form, again!"

Alastor's grin broaden. "That's my boy!"

" _Al._ "

"Alright, alright. Jokes aside." Alastor tugged his sleeves. "I'll get him my dear. Don't you worry!" With that, the Radio Demon vanished.

Knowing Alastor was handling Jr., Charlie sighed with some relief, slumping against the wall.

However, her relief was cut short as Dazzle soon bounded down the hallway with a look of worry on his face. Charlie soon realized why as her first born came running down on all fours chasing after Dazzle. She too was in her wendigo form, and she looked _hungry._

"Oh _come oooonnnn._ " Charlie groaned, chasing after the young demon.

* * *

After many hours of chasing and running around the house, both parents were successful in capturing their offspring. After satisfying their hunger and reverted back into their normal forms, the children were safely locked away in their playpen. Both parents were splayed out on the couch, exhausted from all the running around.

"My feet are killing me." Charlie groaned, rubbing her sore foot.

"Given today's exercise, I'm not so surprised." Alastor chuckled slightly, having shed off his jacket earlier and now resting beside Charlie while keeping an eye on his kids.

Venicesa was busying herself with building blocks with Jr. watching her intently. He doubted that the enchantment placed on the pen could keep his offspring from getting out again, but was satisfied to see them behaving now.

"Al, were you ever that energetic as a toddler?"

Alastor raised a brow at the question. "Hm. No, I don't think so. My mother always said I was a quiet child in my youth, and I don't remember ever being rambunctious as a young lad."

Charlie groaned again, leaning back against the couch. "Figures. They got it from me."

"Got what?" Alastor wrapped an arm over Charlie's shoulders, bring her close to his side.

"Their rowdiness. They me got it from _me._ Mom used to say I was wild and out of control as a kid." Charlie huffed, leaning her head against Alastor. "I wished they were still babies. They were so calm and easier to handle back then."

"My dear, no one said being a parent is easy." Alastor tucked a strain of lose hair behind Charlie's ear, giving her a warm hug. "Even with two wendigo children to care."

"I know. I just wished they weren't so energetic." Charlie smiled as Venicesa shoved the tower of blocks down, Jr. giggling at the destruction his sister made. "Promise me we'll stop with these two?"

Alastor chuckled, adjusting his monocle slightly. "Of course dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler, they have three more children in the futrue
> 
> If you have any requests, please leave some in the review and I'll sed what I can do


	3. The World Above

"Daddy, what's it like above?"

Alastor flinched, looking down at his eldest fawnling. Venicesa stared back up at him, gazing at him expectantly for an answer. She was still in her night clothes. A onesie made to look like a teddy bear. 

"I'm... sorry?" Alastor tilted his head, setting his work aside. The hotel, for some unforeseen reason, had gained more and more tendants over the years. Sinners who wished to redeem themselves kept coming in, and while many struggled and failed, a handful of them managed to get their one way ticket out of hell.

Alastor was sure this whole hotel idea wouldn't work, but color him impressed to find himself wrong. And, despite himself, Alastor found himself staying around longer than he intended. Of course he didn't stick around for the hope of redeeming himself. No no _no._ He knew he was incapable of redemption.

The only reason he stuck around was because he found this work amusing. And it made his mate happy.

"The above place." Venicesa patted her bear paw onesies against his thigh, smiling cutely at him. "Where mommy said you came from."

Alastor blinked, taking in Venicesa's words. "Oooh!" His eyes widened, finally understanding what his daughter was asking. "You mean the living world! The world above! The middle ground! The place where everyone starts before ending here or way up there!" Alastor swiveled his chair around, scooping up his offspring and seating her on his desk.

"Oh what great times I had up there! So many memories." He sighed before shaking his head. "Why do you want to know about it?"

Venicesa kicked her legs back up fourth, shrugging. "I no know. Mommy said you didn't born here like me an Jr. She say you born in above world."

Alastor hummed, rubbing his chin. "Yes, your mother is right about that. I wasn't born here like you, or your mother, or Jr. You see Venny, your papa is a sinner. A condemned soul, just like everyone down here in this place!"

Venicesa tilted her head. "Sin-ner?"

"Yes ma'am. A horrible sinner! I did bad things above and was sent here when I died." Alastor tapped her on the nose, making Venicesa giggle. "The living land is only a rest stop my little fawn. It's either down here or to the clouds were the soul is sent."

"But what it like?"

Alastor leaned back, thinking a moment. It _had_ been a while since he thought about his past life up in the living world. "Weeeellllll, a lot happened in the nineteen hundreds. Wars, a great big ship sinking... Nah! You wouldn't be interested in all that!"

"No! Tell daddy! Tell!" Venicesa whined, making Alastor laugh.

"Well since you're so eager to know, I guess I can spare a few tales from my time above." Alastor's grin widened as his daughter cheered.

* * *

Alastor couldn't recall ever talking about his life in the living world to anyone, but his daughter was the only exception. She listened to his tales as he spun his story, reacting at the right moments when he added a little flare to his tale.

Venicesa would ask him a question or two in some parts of his story, but still managed to be a good listener and stay quiet for most of his story. In fact, Alastor had spent so much time talking to his child, he didn't notice the time pass by until Charlie poked her head in.

"There you are Venicesa! I was looking all over for you."

"Hello darling!" Alastor greeted his mate as she came in, picking up their daughter. "Been busy with work?"

"Like you wouldn't believe Al." Charlie chuckled, leaning the tired girl against her shoulder. "Good thing it's time to go home now. I could use the rest right about now."

Alastor blinked, looking at the clock on the wall. It was getting close to dinner time. And he hadn't started on dinner yet. "Oh my." Alastor stood up from his chair. "Is it already time to go?"

"Yep. Jr.'s already waiting in the car and ready to go."

"stories..." Venicesa mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Oh sweetheart. Daddy just needs a small break from story telling for now. Right now, I need to get to work on dinner!"

"You were telling stories? What kind of stories?"

"Oh, you know." Alastor shrugged, holding the door open for his mate. "Just stories from the living world. Boring, dull-"

"daddy on sink ship." Venicesa muttered, burying her face against Charlie's neck.

Charlie raised a brow, looking at Alastor questionably. "Sink ship?" Alastor shrugged.

"Kids and their imagination." Alastor chuckled as he followed his mate out to the car.


	4. Little Sister Mine (Part 1)

Jr. was **not** happy.

The little wendigo was nowhere near being thrilled to hear that his parents were having another baby. Venicesa didn't seem to mind the idea of another younger sibling, but Jr.? He was down right unhappy about the whole idea!

He begged and begged his parents not to have another child, but that only got mixed results from his parents. Alastor scolded him for his behavior and his mother tried her hardest to get him to lighten up about being an older brother. But no matter how much scolding or trying to warm up to having a younger sibling his parents tried, Jr. remained unhappy.

Confused to why his mother was getting so fat over the months, but remained unhappy.

* * *

"Do you think it'll be a boy? Or a girl?"

"Hmph."

"Will they have daddy's hair or mommy's?"

"Hmph."

"I hope they get grandma's horns like I did. That way we could be a matching pair!"

"Hmph."

"O! O! Maybe they'll have wings! That way when they're big enough, they can fly us around the whole pentagram!"

" _HMPH!_ "

Venicesa glared at her brother. "Jr!"

" _What?!_ "

"Why do you keep going _hmph!_ Aren't you excited to get a new brother or sister?"

"Have you been deaf this whole time? I keep saying how much I don't want a new sibling! I'm fine with just the four of us!" The little demon pouted, crossing his arms and growling lowly.

"How can you just say that? Mommy's really excited to have another baby!"

"Well I'm not!" Jr. stood up, storming out of the living room.

* * *

Alastor wasn't surprised when the baby came and Jr. was nowhere to be found.

Charlie had gone into labor a week earlier than expected, but not fully unknown as she had complained about stomach cramping hours before the baby arrived. What did surprise Alastor was the child herself.

A little tiny girl. With his hair, skin, and deer features but with Charlie's nose. He would have liked to have another son, but beggars can't be choosers. He was just happy she was healthy.

Alastor gave his wife and child a few hours alone with him before getting up to wake their elder children. Venicesa was a heavy sleeper, so it took a few tries for Alastor to wake her up. Once she heard that her new sister was here, she sprang out of bed and immediately ran for the master bedroom. Alastor's smile grew, shaking his head as he knew at least one of his elder offspring was happy for another sibling.

Now if only he could say that for his other child.

"Jr.?" Alastor poked his head in his son's room. The bed was empty with no signs of anyone sleeping in it save for the bunched up sheets pushed to one side.

Tsking, Alastor stepped into the room, checking the usual places Jr. liked to hide in when he felt that he was in trouble. When he looked under the bed, he found mismatching eyes glaring back at him.

"Ah! There's my young boy!"

"Go away."

Alastor narrowed his eyes a little, keeping on a calm grin. "Now don't be like that Jr. Your old man just wants to see you." Summoning his staff away, Alastor reached under the bed, pulling out an unhappy wendigo child.

"Dad! I don't want to come out!" Jr. whined, shredding the carpet with his claws in his failing attempt to stay under the bed. Alastor sighed inwardly, dreading the day when this five year old child would grow into his teen years.

"But don't you want to meet your new little sister? Your mother would just be so broken hearted if you didn't come to say hi!" Alastor lifted his son up, placing him on his lap as he sat down on the bed.

Jr. huffed, crossing his arms and refusing to look his father in the eyes. Alastor raised a brow, brushing back some of Jr.'s dark hair. "Now what's the matter sport? Don't you want to go see the new baby?"

"No. I don't want a baby in the house. Throw them out. Send them away." Alastor's eyes widen. Jr. had been so vocal about not wanting a new sibling, but this was just crossing the line!

"Okay son. I've been patience with you for these last couple of months now." Alastor lifted Jr.'s head up so he was looking at him. "But enough is _enough._ Why don't you want a new sibling?"

Jr. was silent, ears laying flat on his head. "... I don't know."

"You don't know? Or you won't tell me?" Alastor asked, hugging his son close. "I'm not going to be mad if you tell me what's wrong Jr. If there's something bothering you, you can tell me."

"I... I don't want another sibling."

"Yes, you made it quite clear over the months. But you're not telling me _why_ you don't want this new sibling."

"I don't know. It just... I don't want this new sibling, and I don't know why! Venicesa is enough to handle as a sister but..." Jr. went quiet, wrapping his tail around himself.

Alastor wrapped his arms around his son, rocking him gently. Rocking used to sooth Jr. when he was a baby, so Alastor figured he could get his son to calm down before talking again.

"You know, I've always wanted a sibling."

Jr. glanced up at him.

"My mother used to tell me how she dreamed of having a house full of children when she was younger, wanting to brag to the neighborhood about how cute and talented they would all be... instead, she only had me." Alastor sighed, looking down at his son fondly. "Couldn't afford much back then. She only had enough to support her and myself and no one else. So having more children was out of the question."

"I always wanted a brother or a sister. Wanted a sibling for company and to have fun playing with. But, that never happened."

"Mom doesn't have any siblings."

"True." Alastor tapped Jr. on the nose. "But given her current stature at the time _and_ who her father is, I don't think your mother could ever have any siblings. Besides, you might like having this new sibling around."

Jr. shook his head, frowning deeply.

"Oh-h-ho. Don't be like that son. Let's meet your new sister first and give it a couple of days. You might be surprised." Alastor scooped Jr. up. "And smile my boy! You're never fully dressed without one!"

Jr. was quiet a moment before cracking a small grin. It didn't reach his eyes, but Alastor was fine with it none the less.


	5. Vampire Au

Her heart raced, her hands clenched the reins tightly, bracing herself against her steed as they went deeper and deeper into the forest. She didn't dare look back to know she was still being chased.

Some part of her figured they wouldn't out right harm her or, in worst possible outcome, _kill her_. Nearly everyone in the kingdom and the villages beyond knew who she was. No one would dare lay a finger on her with knowledge of the looming threat of her father's wrath thrown down upon them.

Except maybe for the foolish and the desperate.

And she didn't know if these bandits were foolish or desperate. And she didn't want to find out.

Onward she went deeper into the dark forest, her pursuers close behind her. She could hear them gaining on her, their mounts more suited for the cold and well rested while her horse was only meant to pull carriages and worn down by the long trip.

Why, oh, why did she insist her parents to let her go see her friends without any guards? At the time it seemed like a good idea. She didn't like the attention they drew in, and no one would attack a royal carriage. Or so she thought.

" _Stop You Idiots! Stop!_ " A voice, male, rough, unrecognizable, called out. Against her better judgement, she glance over her shoulder, seeing the bandits stop their horses. She could faintly hear them shout something, but the wind drowned the words away.

Seeing as they were no longer chasing her, she smiled, turning back to the path before her. Her victory was short lived, as her steed suddenly stopped, letting out a shrill cry of terror and stood on their hind legs in panic.

She only had a little time to yelp in surprise before falling off, landing in the deep snow the cushioned her fall slightly. In mute horror, she watched as her horse took off without her, leaving her behind in the cold.

"Wait! No! Come back!" She cried out, getting up and tried to follow the run away beast.

Cold wind nipped at her skin as she made her way deeper and deeper into the dark woods. No matter how hard she tried rubbing her arms to stay warm, the cold seeped down into her flesh, sapping away her strength as time went on.

"How I wish Vaggie was here." She mummer, teeth clicking against each other and her breathing coming out in puffs of small clouds.

Time slipped by as she made her way in the woods, pushing on to keep going in hope that she would be out of the forest soon in find warmth. Her feet kept her going, placing one in front of the other and strive forward through the snow and building fog.

_Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot branch. Right foot. Left foot. Right stone foot. Left foot. Right branch. Left stone. Right stone. Left branch. Right_

She fell.

She tumbled down the sloop, falling ungracefully in the snow at the bottom. Cold was clinging into her clothes as she groaned, picking herself up slowly.

_CRACK_

Was all that she heard before half of her body was submerged into water. If the cold wasn't as bad as before, now it had doubled, stabbing her like swords made of ice.

She nearly screamed, or maybe she did, clawing at the edge to try and pull herself out of the water. Exhausted, she slumped against the snow, giving up the fight to let the cold take her away.

Eyes closing, she wished for the cold to make quick work of her, but as the edges of her consciousness started to fade, the faint feeling of something pressing against her brushed her dulling senses.

Fluttering her eyes open, she numbly looked up. She couldn't register anything from her gaze other than faintly recognizing the color red before she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

She awoke with a start, sitting up in a plush bedded with thick covers over her body. Blinking, she looked around, not recognizing anything or finding anything familiar in the dark room she was in.

Her eyes landed on a chair seated by the bed, spotting something, or rather, some _one_ sitting in it. She could faintly see an outline of a person resting an elbow on the chair's armrest, head propped up on the palm and eyes closed as if they were asleep.

Tilting her head, she scooted closer to the being, reaching out a tentative finger towards the arm resting closer to her reach.

"Finally awake I see."

She let out a small shriek, taking her hand back like she was just burned. There was a faint chuckle and the figure sitting the chair moved, shifting around till a small tiny fire was lit, lighting the figures face, _though only the lower jaw_ , momentarily before moving and lighting each candle on a candlestick set on a table.

With each candle that was lit, more and more light built up into the room. Now that it wasn't so dark, she could see the figure clearly. A male. A strapping, handsome looking man with fair skin, dark hair, and fine clothing sat before her in a elegant chair made out of... antlers?

"There. Plenty of light now." The man grinned, flicking out the match in his hands. "You had me worried for a while. You were cold as ice when I found you, I nearly thought you wouldn't make it."

"i... wha?" She tried speaking, but her throat felt dry and speaking seemed impossible.

"Ah ah ah. Please don't try to speak my dear. You've been out for quite some time, so it might be a while before the rest of your body gets its strength back." The man explained, grabbing a glass and a pitcher, pouring water into the glass and holding it out to her. "Here, this might help some."

Gingerly, she took the glass, pressing it to her lips and took small sips. The liquid soothed some of the pain away.

"Luck was smiling upon you that I happened to be out hunting when I stumbled across you. Were it not for the chance of fate, the cold would have frozen you solid." The man continued, taking the glass back after she was finished. "Though, I do wonder why a young lady such as yourself was doing out in the forest in such poor protection against the elements."

"bandits." She managed to hiss out. The man hummed, tapping his chin with a grin still on his face.

"I see. Ran into a little trouble then?" She nodded. "Well you need not to worry. You're safe here."

"how..." She started, swallowing back the pain in her voice. "how... long."

"How long have you been here?" She nodded. "Oh, I believe a week or so. Gave my staff a fine scare when you wouldn't wake up, but now they can relax knowing you haven't succumbed to the cold."

Her eyes widened. A week? Had she really been out for a week? Had anyone noticed that she gone? Was her family informed? Did anyone tell her parents that she didn't arrive at her destination and had gone missing? How will her mother react? How will her _father_ react? How-

"Hey. Hey hey hey, easy now. Deep breaths." A hand squeezed her shoulder, drawing her focus back to reality. "Calm down now, deep breath in, slow breath out. Deep slow breath, nice and steady. That's it."

Once her breathing was under control, she nodded her head in thanks, smiling some at the man.

"There we go. No need to start worrying right now. Just focus on getting your strength back up and _then_ focus on other things. Alright?" She nodded. "Good, good." The man smiled, showing his teeth.

"Now, to get simple introduction out of the way, my name is Alastor."

Her smile grew, placing her fingers on her chest. "c... charlie."


	6. Chapter 6

It should have been an easy job right?

Grab the little red headed girl in a frilly purple dress. Easy to spot since not many kids were born down here or wore something so frilly. Nabbing her was a sinch too. The kid was too easy to grab and get in the car with.

The goat demon huffed, checking the rear view mirror for the eighth time. The girl sat quietly in the back, red eyes focused on her shoes or mindlessly picking at the butterfly design on her dress. Either the kid didn't know what was going on, or she was oddly calm about being kidnapped.

"Pretty calm for a kid." His partner commented, picking under her nails with a knife.

"What? Would you rather have her screaming and throwing a fit?"

The imp huffed, jamming the knife in the armrest. "Normally? Yeah. Makes it more fun that way." She glanced over her shoulder, eyeing the kid. "But... somethin' about this kid seems... off."

"Eeh. Money is money, no matter how odd and strange our paid load is." The goat shrugged, casting just one more glance at the mirror. The kid started to pull off one of the bows tied around a set of hair that looked like deer ears. Her red eyes glanced at the mirror, staring back at him.

A shiver went up his spine, looking away and back on the road.

"Seriously. There's something wrong with this lil' shit. She ain't scarred, she ain't brawling her eyes out, heck, she's being quiet which is a negative and plus on our account." His partner frowned, picking up the knife and pointed it against the kid's black nose.

The kid just stared at the knife and proceeded to suck on her thumb.

"She doesn't even blink when there's a weapon pointed at her! Seriously, what is wrong with her?!"

"I don't know and I don't really care. Look, the sooner we get this done. The better. We don't want to keep our employer waiting for much longer."

The imp huffed, putting her knife away. "Yeah, remind me again why you took a kidnapping job from _Vox_ of all sinners. I'm still reeling in on the fact that an overlord would hire someone like us for a simple pickup job."

"Beats me." The goat demon shrugged, reaching for the mirror. "All he wanted was the kid and didn't say why. Works for me since I ain't interested in de-" The goat froze, spotting something and looked behind.

"Hey. Hey hey _hey._ Eyes on the road idiot." The imp snapped her fingers, getting the goat's attention.

The goat shook his head, focusing back on the road ahead. "Thought I saw something."

"There ain't nothing back there but the kid and the road." The imp huffed, glancing back just to make sure nothing was there. The child was still sucking her thumb, staring at her with those deep scarlet eyes. The imp shuddered, looking away and blocked her gaze from the child to the window.

Something whizzed by the window. The imp jumped, grabbing her gun.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Don't know." The imp rolled down the window, looking around. "Something shot past us." She shrugged, sitting back down. "Probably noth-"

A dark shape landed on the hood of the car, surprising both goat and imp. The imp aimed her gun and started firing at the shadow.

The creature lept up on the roof of the car. The imp fired upward, aiming wildly to get a chance to hit the creature.

"Uh, Sadie?"

"What?! Can't ya see that I'm busy?!"

"We... ain't moving."

"What'da mean?!" The imp reloaded her gun. She felt a tap on her shoulder, shooting a glare at the goat. He pointed at something, gaze fixed on something.

She looked out the front window, mouth dropping in shock as dark red symbols floated outside. Sticking her head out the window, she looked down seeing that the car was floating above the ground.

In a blink, the car was out of the streets of the city and on the outskirts of the pentagram.

" _What the He-?!_ " She started before the roof of the car was torn off and tossed away. Both demons stared up in alarm at the towering tall familiar looking face grinning down at them, the corners of his mouth stretched up to impossible heights dripping saliva down his sharp teeth, hair flaring with large wicked horns on top his head while his radio dial eyes glared hungry at the two cowering demons.

"Jr!"

Jr. turned his focus away from the demons to his sister, his face returning to normal and smiled sweetly at his sibling. "Hell~o Willow." Jr. reached in the car, pulling out his sister. "Were you a good girl? Did you cause any trouble?"

Willow shook her head, gripping Jr.'s shirt tightly.

"Good girl." Jr. turned away from the bewildered demons. "Now, let's get going. Ve wants us at her tea party, and she doesn't like it when her guests are late!"

The imp and goat shared a glance at each other before jumping out the car with their weapons ready. "Hold it right there kid!"

Jr. stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "Hm?"

"We ain't letting you just walk away with our pay! Hand over the girl and no one... _are you even listening to me?!_ " The imp screamed as Jr. continued walking away from the pair.

The goat huffed, aiming his gun at Jr.'s head. "Sorry kid. Just business." He pulled the trigger.

Jr. froze, standing in place. He felt something warm and wet trailing down the back of his neck.

"Did. You. Just. _Fucking._ Try to shoot my _brother?!_ "

Jr. looked to the side, seeing a fuming Venicesa standing beside him with an arm stretched out behind his head. Jr.'s grin widened as he saw signs of Venicesa's wendigo form peeking out as she stomped over to the demons. Shifting Willow in his hold, he turned to watch the show.

"Watch closely dear sister as Venicesa shows you the ropes of handling lesser demons." Jr. chuckled as the show began.

* * *

"Al, I can still walk on my own you know."

"I know! But considering what happened during your pregnancy with Willow, we wouldn't want another mishap to happen again."

Charlie huffed, burying her face against Alastor's neck. "I tripped on the hotel's stairs long before we found out that I was pregnant. And it wasn't even the large set of stairs I tripped on."

"Can't be too cautious!" Alastor chuckled, setting his mate back on her feet at the bottom of the stairs. "Though I do wish Venny had her tea party on the upper level of the house. You're getting close to your due date, yes?"

Charlie cracked a small smile, rubbing her rounded middle. "No Al. I'm due a week and month from now. I just hope this child will be easy to care for like Willow had been."

Alastor tilted his head, scratching the side of his head. He was sure Charlie was due soon, though he was only guessing by the size she had being gaining. Had she looked this big when she was carrying Jr. or Venicesa?

"Anyway, we better hurry up and get to that tea party before Venicesa gets upset." Charlie looped her arm around Alastor's leading the Radio Demon to the dinning room.

"You show up late to one tea party, and she never let's you live it down." Alastor chuckled, pulling the doors open.

Both parents laid eyes on the sight, taking in the decorations Venicesa had worked painstakingly hard on all week. Charlie marveled at the cheery decor her elder daughter made as Alastor nodded in delight at the small settle style of voodoo she managed to add in.

"Oh awesome! You got mom here on time!" Venicesa stepped in the room. Alastor quirked an eyebrow as he noticed his daughter wearing a different outfit than the one she wore an hour ago. And having her left hand covered by a glove. "Come on! Come on! Everything's all set up and Willow's been trying to sneek a few bites already."

Venicesa took her mother's hands, leading her to the table set up in the middle. Willow was sitting in her high chair, reaching for the snack food set on the table, pouting rather cutely.

Alastor looked at the imp sitting near the end of the table, looking like she had been beaten, bruised, thrown in a shower, and had the dress she was wearing thrown on her all in a short amount of time. "Who's our guest?" He asked, helping his mate sit down in her seat.

"Oh, her? Just a last minute guest to the party." Venicesa smile sweetly at her parents, setting plates in front of them.

"What's that smell?" Charlie asked, sniffing the air. Alastor took a whiff of the air as well, his mouth watering at the familiar smell of cooking meat.

"Just Jr. cooking the last dish for the party." Venicesa shrugged, setting a plate down in front of the imp. (Who Alastor notice notably flinch as Venicesa got close to her, spying her trying her hardest to keep herself still around his daughter. He would have questioned it, but kept quiet.) "He said that the party wouldn't be complete without a bit of meat."

"A sound idea!" Alastor's grin grew, setting his napkin on his lap.

"It certainly smells good." Charlie agreed, gazing at the kitchen's door. "I wonder what kind of meat he's cooking?"

"Goat!" Willow chirped, slapping her hands on the counter. "Goat! Goat! Goat!"

"I hope it's not Razzle or Dazzle that he's cooking." Charlie looked worriedly at the door. Her worry vanished as her two servants came in, pushing a cart filled with food and tea.

"Perfect timing you two!" Venicesa smiled, seating herself beside the imp. "Now that first course is ready, let's dig in everyone!"

The family chatted as Dazzle served everyone, dishing equal parts of food while making sure Alastor had a larger helping of bitter food than sweet and cleaning Willow's face often as the five year old still had trouble using her utensils. Razzle focused on the music, playing old tunes from Alastor's time while mixing in some jazz here and there. The imp was quiet most of the time, digging into her food lightly and only speaking when she was spoken to.

Halfway through the first course, Jr. emerged from the kitchen with a large dish of curry with notable horns sticking out of it.

The imp fainted on sight.

"Must be a vegetarian." Jr. shrugged as he helped Dazzle give his family a bowl of curry each.


	7. Fatherhood

Did he always imagined himself ever being a father? No, not really.

He had, for as long as he could remember, been asexual, and in no desire to be in a relationship or sire any offspring. Certainly not in the living world where he had been too busy between radio hosting and his other 'activities' during his life time. Sure his mother never became a dotting grandmother like she once dream of, but Alastor just couldn't find it in himself to feel anything sexual towards anyone.

That is, until Charlotte.

Charlotte, or rather Charlie as she preferred to be called, was a rather... _interesting_ individual. Not for the fact that she was the spawn of Lucifer himself, _even if that was interesting in itself_ , no it was something else about her that drew him in over the years.

Maybe it was her charming personality. Maybe it was her bright happy smile. Maybe it could have been her fierce determination to keep pushing forward and not give up in the darkest moments. Maybe it was her stubbornness. Maybe it was her love for music and speaking her mind through song.

Whatever it was, he was sure it wasn't her looks that caught his eye. Sure she was pretty, but he didn't swoon by looks.

Still, he was surprised with himself to be slowly falling for the hell-born princess over the years, restraining himself from putting moves on her during her current courtship with the moth girl, and restraining himself further more when their relationship hit a few hard bumps that led to them breaking up and not speak to one another for years.

He played no role in the break-up. Though he was both part gleeful for it to happen and part sad for Charlie after the rough ending of the relationship. Making, as folks put it, his _move_ on her... didn't happen for a long time. He gave her the space she needed to heal and get through her break up and gave it time before trying to bring a certain bound between them.

It took time, effort, small fights here and there, tears, and getting to know each other over the years, but she was finally his in the end.

Alastor was quite happy with his life. Doing his work down in hell, hosting his radio shows, helping out a little with the hotel (which really kicked up the business over the years after Charlie managed to _actually redeem a sinner_ ), and spending his eternity down here with his mate.

Yes sir, everything seemed prefect.

Until Charlie told him the news.

He didn't know how long he laughed for before passing out from the shock that it wasn't a joke. He admittedly didn't act very proper about it during the first few months, disappearing to who knows where before coming back with a clear head. The hard slap his mate gave him across the cheek was well earned for his behavior, though she quickly calmed down and they both talked.

They talked and talked for hours, just mindlessly talking whatever popped into their minds or rambled the first thing that jumped into their mouth. The topic soon came to the baby, and while it a little touchy, they managed to get through it.

Somewhat.

Alastor sat quietly in a chair beside the bed, sitting in it backwards so the he could rest his head on top of his arms as he watched his mate get some sleep. His eyes kept flickering from her face to the noticeable baby bump around her midsection. 

He still wasn't sure what to think about being a father. An actual biological father. Sure, he had raised an abandoned baby or two back in the day, but he never actually _cared_ for them. Just raising them up till they had minds of their own and then kicking them to the curb and not look back.

But this child? The one growing in his mate and ready to pop out in less than a week? The one with _his_ blood running inside them? That was different than picking up tossed away babies and raising them to childhood before dumping them off somewhere.

It hurt. It actually hurt knowing he couldn't do the same thing he did with the others knowing full well that this child had his blood in their veins as well as his mate's, who no doubt wanted to keep it.

Lifting one hand up, he gently and carefully placed a hand on the bump, giving it a small rub. He could feel the little body moving underneath his palm, washing away any doubt that Charlie couldn't be pregnant.

A little being of his blood, he never thought he'd see the day. It was... strange, and scary, if not stressing. He couldn't imagine what trails his child would face once they were born in hell.

Born into a world full of sinners and demons, where there wasn't a single safe place to go, and everyone down here is full of... well, this place was called hell for a reason.

Breathing in through his nose, Alastor sighed deeply. Thinking about all this was messing with his mind.

_**YoU cOuLd KiLl It BeFoRe It'S bOrN** _

_**eNd It AlL bEfOrE iT hAs A cHaNcE tO sUfFeR** _

_**MaTe WiLl UnDeRsTaNd YoU aRe NoT rEaDy** _

_**pAiN wIlL lEaVe HeR iN tI-** _

**NO.**

Alastor pushed his wendigo side down, locking it away back in its cage. _I don't kill children. I may be a killer and a cannibal, but I would never take a life of a child. Especially one that's my offspring._

His ever present grin dimmed slightly, rubbing his thumb against the fabric as the child moved around in Charlie's womb before settling down. Closing his eyes, Alastor stood. He needed to go hunting before his wendigo side started to get lose from his piling worry and doubts.

Summoning his coat and his staff, he paused before bending down and placing a lingering kiss on Charlie's cheek. "Be back in an hour." He whispered softly, calling his shadow forth to watch over his mate, then swiftly vanished.


	8. My Little Fawn

Hunting, as Alastor found out, was quite soothing for his nerves.

The screams of terror. The bitter taste of copper rich blood dripping down his face. The smell of a fresh kill. The power he felt tearing flesh off of bones and crushing skulls into dust in his hands. Oh how it all melted away his worries.

Most of it.

The thrill of a hunt could last so long. But he made go on his word and was back home in an hour.

"Did Charlie wake up when I left?" He asked his shadows, taking his bloody coat off and sending it to the wash.

His shadows told him that no, Charlie slept soundly without waking after his departure, and continued to sleep without disturbance. Alastor smiled, dismissing his shadows and went to take a shower.

* * *

Over the last four nights had been the same.

Alastor spent the day with his mate. Just the usual. Making sure she stayed in bed like the doctor told her too, chatting away with her about anything interesting or work of the hotel, prepared breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the both of them, cuddle for two hours, and then help her for bed, wait a few hours to be sure she was asleep, then slip away for an hour to hunt and get his nerves down, then come home and stay by her side till morning.

It was pretty normal, until his shadows alerted him that Charlie woke up in tears.

Alastor dropped everything and rushed home, taking the fastest shadow paths he had to get to the master bedroom as quick as can be. It felt like forever when it was only a few seconds when he finally arrived, coming upon a heart crushing sight of his mate hugging her legs with his shadows surrounding her, trying to give her comfort as her shoulders shook and odd noises come out of her.

Familiar noises he knew too well.

"Charlie." Alastor's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, yet Charlie heard him and lifted her head. Tears stained her face, her big eyes filled with fear that replaced her usual cheery happiness. She released her legs, opening her arms wide and reaching out to him.

Immediately, Alastor went over to the bed, scooping his mate up into his arms and held her close as she hugged him tightly, brawling against him. Sitting back down on the bed, Alastor sent his shadows away, wanting to be alone with his mate.

Minutes ticked by and dragged on into hours, yet Alastor didn't care. His sole focus was his mate, and trying to calm her down, rubbing circles on her lower back where she tended to ache the most during her pregnancy.

Finally, Charlie's crying came to a stop, but she didn't stop hugging Alastor. "'m sorry."

"Whatever for my dear? Crying? There's nothing wrong with crying once in a while." Alastor pressed a kiss on top of Charlie's head. "It's alright to let it all out rather than bottleing it all in. But what made you so sad my dear?"

Charlie sniffed, rubbing her eyes. She was quiet for a few minutes before speaking in hush voice. "... i'm scared."

Alastor's eyes widened, looking down at his mate in surprise. "Scared? Of what?"

Charlie remained quiet, releasing her hold on Alastor and wrapping her arms around her middle. Over the bump she had gain over nine months.

Over the baby.

"... You're... afraid of the baby?"

"I'm scared to be a mother." Alastor looked at Charlie in surprise. "I was just... so happy at first. To find out there's a life growing me. A life that _we_ created together." Charlie shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "At first, all I could think about was how great it was to have a baby of our own... but... then I noticed how... _bad_ Hell was."

Alastor let out a snort.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I didn't."

"Al I'm serious! I-I mean, sure Hell isn't the greatest place with all the-the sinners, an-and demons, and the yearly exterminations, and all the swearing and theft and guns and blood an-and fights and and a-and, I JUST NEVER EXPECTED TO BE A MOTHER AND NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH A LIFE THAT'S TOTALLY DEPENDENT ON ME!" Charlie cried, burying her faces in her hands and sobbed.

Alastor was quiet, watching his mate break down in his arms. He slowly stared at the wall, mind reeling from what he just heard.

"... heh... heheh. Heh heh. Heh heh heh. _Heheheheheheheh._ "

Charlie blinked, looking up at Alastor as he slowly began to chuckle quietly that was slowly picking up strength and static as he continued, building up and morphing into a mad laughter of mixing static and radio frequency. Charlie stared in shock as her husband threw his head back cackling like a psycho.

"Al! I just bared my worries out to you and you find it funny?! What-" Charlie started before she stopped, feeling a drop of water land on her forehead. Another followed along with another drop.

Her eyes widened. It wasn't water.

Alastor continued to laugh, though less severe than before, as he brought his head back up. Charlie couldn't believe what she was seeing, but it was right there.

Alastor... was crying.

Smiling big and wide with all his teeth showing, but big fat tears rolled out his closed eyes and down his cheeks. His ears were drooped on his head instead of perked pointed up.

"... Al?" Charlie stared in shock. She had never seen Alastor like this before.

Alastor shook his head, still laughing as he pulled Charlie tight against him, being mindful of her middle. "I-Iha-I'm s-s-shaha-sorry Charoltte. Ju-Just gi-give m-heh-me a min-inute."

Charlie, confused and a little scared, slowly brought her arms up and wrapped Alastor in a hug. The pair stayed there, hugging each other as Alastor kept laughing. Though Charlie now noticed how empty and broken it sounded beneath all the static noise in his voice.

A few solid minutes past before Alastor's laughing slowly died down to a quiet chuckle, shoulders shaking as he laid his head on top of Charlie's.

"... Feeling better?" Charlie asked after a few more minutes passed.

"A little."

"Sooo, I'm going to go off of a hunch here, but I guess I'm not the only one worried about... this." Charlie gestured to her middle. "Or, am I wrong?

"No."

"... do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Oh... okay..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I never expected to be a father. Never had a thought about it before in my old life or down here. I've raised a few babies who I had no blood ties to, but I only took care of them till they had minds of their own and could think for themselves before cutting all ties with 'em. I never got attached or had a real bond with any of them. I never wanted to have a family before."

Alastor hugged Charlie a little closer.

"Maybe it was because I didn't feel real love towards anyone before that the thought never crossed my mind. And I was always busy with my work and hobbies. But... this kid. This... baby. _Our_ baby. It... it... it's a scary thought."

Charlie pulled away slightly to gaze up at Alastor's face. His eyes were open, staring straight ahead with emptiness inside them.

"A kid. An offspring of my bloodline. Born into a world full dangers that make the living world look like a cakewalk. Full of monsters, and demons, and sinners, and enemies who would love to get their hands on anything innocent and just..." Alastor eyes flickered, static and dark powers flared in the room, causing shadows and crimson symbols to appear and act up. " ** _RuIn It._** "

Clenching his hand, the energy dispersed, and the static vanishing without a trace. Alastor took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and slumped over Charlie.

"... I never thought about before, or cared about it before. But... I guess it's because... I never had to _worry_ about it before." Alastor placed a hand over the bump. "... _and it scares me._ "

Charlie was silent, taking in Alastor's words. Slowly, she brought her hand up over his, locking their fingers together and holding their palms over her abdomen. The baby shifted a bit under their touch before going still again.

It was ten minutes that ticked by that Alastor broke the silence. "I think this is what some people call first time parent jitters."

Charlie giggled a little, squeezing Alastor's hand. He gave a little squeeze back.

* * *

They talked a little after pouring their worries to each other, filling each other in of their worries for their offspring and what the future may hold in store for it. Charlie kept her usual optimistic view of things, thinking of only a bright future ahead, while Alastor still had his doubts and worries, though as bad as before now knowing his mate felt the same way.

But a new worry popped up.

One that both Alastor and Charlie dreaded for a while as the week slowly came to an end.

"Al, relax." Charlie watched her husband pace around the the foot of the bed, his usual big smile replaced with a small grin.

"Relax she says, relax." Alastor chuckled, static filling the room. "I'm quite sure that I'm fine my dear! Totally relax! No worries here!" He waved his arms out, put on a forced smile.

_Aaahh freak out!  
Le freak, see'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh freak-!_

Alastor clamped a hand over his microphone, silencing the song. " _Oh dear._ Poor thing's on the frits again." Alastor sent the microphone away as Charlie giggled at antic. Her giggling was cut short with a hiss of pain, clutching her stomach.

Alastor was quickly by her side, holding her hand and rubbing her shoulder. "The contractions are getting closer." He noted, keeping time as the contraction went on then passed.

"Not close enough to worry about yet." Charlie sighed, falling back against the pillows and smiled at Alastor. "Ready to be a dad?"

Alastor chuckled, shaking his head. "Not really. Ready to become a mother?"

Charlie giggled and shock her head. "Nope. Far from it." The two shared a small laughed together.

* * *

The wait was agonizing, and Alastor hated it.

The hours felt like years before the contractions started to kick in and become more frequent.

And just like a switch, everything was moving too fast. The water broke, Charlie was screaming and crying pain, Alastor tried to comfort and support her, there was blood, was there supposed to be blood, did they practice this right, labor breathing, so much blood, Charlie screamed at him about doing this to her, half the room caught on fire, and it was all over and there was a baby in Alastor's arms.

A small, tiny newborn, cleaned up and fresh out of her mother's womb.

She was so tiny, Alastor almost thought that she was a doll. A tiny version of her mother, aside that she didn't have Charlie's red cheeks or her black nose. No, it was his nose that she inherited, along with the ears and little tail.

"She's so... _tiny._ " Alastor whispered in awe at his daughter (his _daughter_ ) as he held her close to his chest. Something was stirring inside Alastor as he held her, something that grew the more he looked at her and held her close. "She's just so small."

Charlie, weak and weary from the whole ordeal, smiled at the sight of Alastor holding their daughter gently, yet protectively in his arms. His eyes held open love and adoration that she rarely saw on his face in open public, with tears freely rolling down his face. His smile was genuine as it wasn't forced or as large as his normal smiles.

She knew, deep down, Alastor was going to a great father despite all his worries.

* * *

Venicesa (why they had settled on a name like that, they had long forgotten the reason) knew how to keep her parents on their toes.

The first month was trail and error as Alastor and Charlie settled into the role of new parents. While Alastor had years of child care experience up his sleeves, Venicesa always managed to make him have small panic attacks once in awhile. Charlie did her best to care for her young daughter, but most of the time by the end of the day Venicesa was either handed over to the awaiting arms of Alastor or to Razzle and Dazzle.

Month two was a little easier. Venicesa calmed down a little and her parents started to figure out a schedule. It was at this point the Charlie wanted to introduce Venicesa to the staff at the hotel, though Alastor was quick to shut down that idea after Angel Dust's last visit put the Radio Demon on edge.

There was also a little surprise near the end of the month that neither parent expected from their daughter.

"... Al?"

"Yes darling?"

"I think Venicesa inherited your wendigo powers."

"So it would seem!"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"... how do you think she managed to get on the ceiling with that big carcass in her mouth?"

Month three rolled by with a few hiccups here and there. But they managed to get through it... slightly.

Month four was a nightmare when Lilith came by with Lucifer in toe. The Ruler of Hell was, by far on Charlie's account, on his best behavior around his granddaughter. 

_And only around his granddaughter._

Charlie was on her own caring Venicesa for a while as she waited for Alastor to come back from death after Lucifer's last ' _talk_ ' with him.

Month five was by the hardest.

"And make sure that she gets two stories before her nap time, possibly three if she's still a little fussy. Make sure you do little sound effects when reading it out loud. She loves it when Al does that. Oh! She's already starting on solids but I've left Razzle and Dazzle in charge of food. Uh, what else, what else? Phone number! Phone should have our speed dial if you need to call us. B-but only call if there's an emergency. O-or. Or."

" _Charlotte dear,_ your parents are waiting. And daddy seems to be getting impatient." Alastor lightly tugged his wife arm. They were both wearing nice clothing, propped and primed for a nice evening out.

"Okay Al, just a minute. Uhh, is there anything else?"

"I'm sure you covered everything we need to know toots. You go have fun with your family. We'll keep an eye on the kid." Angel Dust smiled shooing away Charlie out to the door. "You need the break with all the time you've spent caring for a kid _and_ a hotel."

"I can't tell which one is harder to handle." Charlie sighed as she and Alastor headed out.

"Keep an eye on her! And keep her safe!" Alastor called back.

"And have fun!" Charlie added before Angel closed the door.

"Whelp! The house is officially ours for the night!" He turned around, smiling at the frowning Vaggie. "Oh come on, lighten up. We get this whole place to ourselves for the night, and we get to spend time with the little princess!"

Vaggie sighed, rubbing her face. "Just promise me you'll behave yourself and not cause trouble. And you'll actually help take care of Venicesa."

Angel Dust scoffed, stepping past Vaggie. "Oh come on, what's the worst that can happen? The house will catch on fire? There be some horrible monster set lose? One of the Overlords will try to sneak in while Alastor's away? Lose the kid? Ha! Like any of that will happen!"

Despite the house catching on fire from a cooking mishap, a sudden attack from Sir Pentious in his new battle ship, and the horrible monster turning out to be the missing Venicesa in her wendigo form looking for food, everything turned out fine in the end. Though it was hard to explain the mess when the parents came home that afternoon.

Month six was when Venicesa said her first word. Sadly, it was neither mama or dada as either parent hoped. Instead the first word she said was-

"Hoss! Hoss!"

"Ha! Look like I've got a little admirer." Husk grined as he held up the small girl in the air. "Maybe I can teach her thing or two about gambling when she gets older."

"Uh, thank you Husk, but, uh, maybe only when she's interested in gambling?" Charlie smiled politely as she kept Alastor from stomping over to the winged cat and skin him alive.

Month seven was teething stage, but Alastor managed to be a step ahead and plan everything out by that month. Venicesa loved it when Alastor performed little shows in front of her. He was ever more delighted to notice she had gain some of his powers too.

He couldn't wait for when she got older. He wanted to teach her everything he knew, making sure she was on the right path to become a powerful demon and perfect heir to the throne. After all, she was his heir, his child, his bright bright future, and sole destined to be the best feared demon of them all. And there was nothing that couldn't surprise him with his sole heir.

 _Uuuuntil_ Charlie came in with the news that she was two months pregnant.

The ground was oddly comfy to faint on.


	9. Alpha, alpha, alpha, alpha

As far back as they could crawl, there was only one thing in the elder siblings mind when a fight broke out between them.

_Alpha, alpha, alpha, alpha_

Despite Venicesa being fourteen months older than Jr., the two often butted heads once in a while against each other for the right of next heir for the throne. Venicesa usually claimed that it was the first born's that had the immediate right as Jr. argued that it was the first born son who was in line for the throne.

Such arguments drew out from petty squabble to screaming matches to spiraling into fights. Most of the time, the fights were only just a few punches thrown here and there and shoving each other around till one of them was pined down by their sibling, or had to be split apart by their parents. Other times both siblings went into wendigo form and fought to the almost near death. Those fights Alastor had to put his foot down and stop them himself.

Their fighting gradually lessened after Willow was born, but in no way had either of them stopped fighting for the right of heir, though both agreed not to fight inside the house in wendigo form anymore after Charlie had snapped the last time that they did.

Even for being a sweet demon at heart, neither child wanted to invoke the wrath of their mother.

Still, they kept fighting, but just at a minimal and at a safe distance away from the house.

Alastor glanced up at the ceiling as the house shook, the sounds of arguing could be heard from the third floor all the way down to the living room where he was seated. While he did encourage some fights to happen between his eldest daughter and son, he was not so supportive of near daily screaming matches between the two teens.

"Their at it again."

"So it would seem." Charlie sighed, rubbing her face. "Just _once_ could they go a month without arguing with each other over every little thing? Why can't they be more like Willow?"

The third born child sat quietly by the fire place, reading a book quietly to herself. She glanced up from the book hearing her name be called.

"You're fine Willow. Mommy's just talking to daddy."

Willow nodded and went back to her book.

"Or why can't they get along like the twins?" Charlie looked down at her side.

The twins, Dusk and Dawn, were the youngest of Alastor's and Charlie's kids. Both parents agreed that no more surprise kids would happen after they were born as five kids were enough to handle.

Dusk, the elder twin, had short blond hair that faded to a deep crimson. Both ears were red, but the left ear sagged instead of pointing straight up and had a blond mark in shape on a skull on the back. His skin was that of Charlie's own, and had inherited his mother's red cheeks and Alastor's eyes while having no nose.

Dawn, the younger twin, was a mirror opposite of her twin. Her hair was a deep red that faded to a bright blond. Her ears were blond, while her right ear sagged with a red skull shaped mark on the back. She had Alastor's skin, and her mother's cheeks as well. Her eyes were inherited by Charlie, and had no nose as well.

Both twins looked like dolls, never separating and never far from one another. Porcelain dolls as Alastor liked to joke as the children _did_ have some similarities to the toy when they sat still and stared.

Dusk and Dawn were busy drawing on the floor. On the paper and on the literal floor.

There was a crash and everyone looked to the stairs as the elder children come rolling down trying to over power each other.

Venicesa managed to pin Jr. at the bottom steps, but Jr. kicked her off with his powerful legs, sending his sister flying backwards. Springing to his feet, he charged after her, not wanting to let her have a chance to regain herself and fight back.

There were more sounds of items and walls breaking before they rolled into the living room and back out. Screams of anger echoed throughout the house as more items were broken and destroyed.

"Not the music room." Charlie sighed as Alastor got up and went to stop the fighting before the whole house fell down.


	10. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested some stories with Charlie x Alastor, and so I shall deliever!

“Have you ever seen the night sky on Earth?”

The question came out of nowhere, surprising Charlie as she looked up from her paperwork.

“It’s such a nice sight to see.” Alastor continued, gaze fixed on the window that overlooked most of the city below, eyes locked on the pentagram above. “The sky turning from a light blue to a dark inky black, revealing a blanket of white stars shining high about your head that you couldn’t see in the morning light. Thousands and thousands of tiny dots, so breathtakingly beautiful it’s almost unreal.” He sighed.

“I used to go out with my mother on clear nights. Just to gaze up at them. Sometimes we would sit under an old tree, trying to see how many we could count or how many constellations we could find.” He turned his head, smiling softly at her. “My favorite constellation was Orion, the Warrior. Such a fun tale to read.”

Charlie smiled. “That does sound like fun Al. You must have had some pretty good memories during those times.”

“Yes indeedy! Looking at the stars often helped distract the hunger gnawing in the pit of our stomachs.”

Charlie cringed. “Oh, well. I’ve never actually seen any stars before. Just, pictures or stories my mother used to tell me when I was little.” She gazed down at her work, frowning. “I’ve never been to Earth… but sometimes wish I could go there. It sounds so nice and… different than down here.”

Alastor stared at her for a moment, his smile shrinking a bit. “… It’s not that different down here.” He cast his gaze out the window again. “It may sound beautiful, but it’s really not all that different than this place.”

“… I guess.” Charlie sighed, getting back to her paperwork.

* * *

The topic of stars didn’t popped up again for a long, long time. Mainly after the hotel started to gain popularity and recognition.

And a few years after Charlie and Vaggie’s break up.

Charlie sighed into her pillow, having just gotten off of work and now resting in her room in the hotel. Redeeming sinners was never an easy task, but it was rewarding in the end.

She almost drifting off to sleep, but a series of knocks stopped her from entering dream land. “ _Oh Charlie~_ I’m respecting your privacy and authority as my boss by knocking, but as your partner in business and good friend I’m coming in any way!” The sing-song radio voice of Alastor came before the said demon opened the door, letting himself in before Charlie could answer or protest.

“ _Al._ ” Charlie sighed, sitting up on the bed as Alastor walked over with his usual large grin on his face. “As much as I appreciate the politeness before coming in, what are you doing here? And so late at night?”

“Why, I thought you would like to accompany me tonight!” Alastor smiled, and Charlie noticed the large book in his arms. “I just happened to find this special little book laying around that I think you’ll find most interesting!” He held the book out to her, which she took carefully. There was something about its cover that felt familiar to Charlie, but she couldn’t put her finger on where she had seen it before.

“Annnnd it’s so interesting because?”

Alastor chuckled, taking the book back. With a flick of his hand, a demonic circle appeared on Charlie’s floor, and before she could protest, Alastor motioned her to wait. Charlie had seen plenty of demonic circles in her life, but this one seemed… different. Alastor said a few words and the circle shot out a pillar of fire before calming down.

Curious, Charlie got out of bed and inched closer to the circle while Alastor stepped up to its edge. “… Al? Is this a… portal?”

“Yes indeed! A special portal! One that can only be summoned by this book.” Alastor’s grin widened, sending the book away with his powers. “It’ll only stay open for a few hours, but it should be enough time for a quick peek and back.”

“But where does it go?” Charlie peered over the edge, trying to look past the flames.

“Why don’t we find out?” Alastor said before jumping into the portal, spraying bits of lava around.

“Wait! Al!” Charlie panicked, jumping in after the Radio Demon. She expected the portal to burn as she passed through, like all other portals that she went through before. And while yes it did burn a little, a quickly went away as she came out the other side, landing on the ground. She heard Alastor chuckle before being lifted to her feet.

What hit her first was cool, crisp air. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn’t feeling the hot, musty air of Hell, but a soft gentle breeze that blew strands of her hair out. Pushing it behind her ear, Charlie gazed around in awe.

She and Alastor stood in an open field with flowers littering the ground here and there. The glow of the portal gave enough light for Charlie to see the bright colors, which she gasped in delight at the bright vibrant of whites, blues, and purples against the living green grass. Off to one side in the far off distance was a city, illuminating with its lights in the darkness.

“ _Wow!_ Just, wow!” Charlie gazed around, her excitement and wonder growing. “Is this… is this Earth?”

“Clever observation my dear.” Alastor chuckled, stretching out his arms. “Welcome to the Middle Ground! First stop for the living before coming down to Hell or the clouds!” Charlie smiled, giggling a bit. “Otherwise known as Earth.” Alastor grinned at her.

“Al. This is amazing! It didn’t know demons could get to Earth!”

“They usually can’t!” Alastor corrected, watching Charlie knell down and run her fingers over the petals of an orange flower. “It was thanks to the book that we can cross over to the plain of the living.”

“Where did you find that book? You couldn’t have just found it laying around if it’s this powerful.”

Alastor was silent. A minute passed before Charlie started to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. “Al?” She looked back, expected Alastor to be gone along with the portal. To her surprise, and relief, Alastor stood behind her, his head tilted back and eyes half closed and his smile small and soft.

“Al?” Charlie called again, standing up and going over to the Radio Demon. She had never seen him this… relaxed, before. “Al. Are you—”

“ _Shh_.” Alastor pressed his finger on the tip of her nose, shushing her quietly while still gazing upwards. “… do you… remember when I first asked if you’ve ever seen the night sky on Earth?”

Charlie blinked. She could vaguely remember the first couple of years they’ve worked together, remembering a conversation about stars and the night sky. She nodded her head.

Alastor took one glance at her, smiling softly before pointing up. She followed his finger, looking up expecting to see a large pentagram in the sky…

And found stars looking back at her.

Charlie gasped slowly, taking in the sight of hundreds, no, thousands, no, _billions_ of tiny white dots littering the dark black sky. Off in the distance was the largest star Charlie had ever seen, before realizing it was the moon her mother told her about in her youth. A smiled grew on her face as she stared up at the star covered sky, trying to count as many as she could see.

“That cluster of stars.” Alastor spoke up quietly, pointing to some stars off in the distance. “Is Eridanus. It represents a river. And over there.” He pointed to a different set of stars. “Is Gemini, known as the Twins in Latin. And there’s a Greek myth about the twin gods, Castor and Pollux. And off to the distance is Canis Major, another Latin name that means Greater Dog, which is followed close by with Canis Minor, the Lesser Dog. Both consultations follow.” He pointed to a different set of stars, smiling widely. “Orion. The Warrior.”

Charlie smiled as Alastor kept pointing out different sets of stars that he knew, asking him about the stories which they represented and what tales they held with them. It was a little while before they needed to head back into Hell, though Charlie did ask if they could go watch the stars again some other night in the future.

Alastor happily agreed to.


	11. Little Sister Mine (Part 2)

_Small._

That was Jr.’s first impression on his new sister when he saw her. She was completely tiny, no bigger than the teddy bear Venicesa had brought along with her as a gift for their new sibling. His mother was laid out on the bed, tired and weak looking, but seemed happy and content.

The baby was wrapped in a blanket and laying in their mother’s arms, sleeping away peacefully. Jr. hopped up onto the bed, inching closer carefully to his family.

“… she’s small.” Jr. mumbled once he got a good look at his sister’s face.

His mom chuckled a bit. “Every baby is small when they’re born Jr. You were small when you were born too.”

Jr. scrunched his face. “Was not.”

Venicesa, who had been quietly starring at her new sister, shushed Jr. He growled at her, barring his fangs.

“ _Jr. Venicesa. No. Fighting._ ” The stern tone of their dad halted their arguing. He came up to the bed, placing a kiss on their mom’s forehead. “There will be no fighting around the baby. She’s too small and soft for your roughhousing, and we don’t want her getting hurt.”

“Yes daddy.” They responded in unison.

“Good.” Their dad smiled, wrapping an arm over their mother’s shoulders. “Now come say hi to your new sister, Willow.”

* * *

The baby cries.

_A. Lot._

No sooner had a single day rolled by, the new baby started to cry non-stop for days. At first it was just little whimpers that soon escalated to screams and wails.

“ _Daaaaaddy_. Make the baby stop crying.” Venicesa whined, tugging Alastor’s pants as he, Jr., and Venicesa hid in his study, the farthest room in the house away from the master bedroom where Willow’s cries were echoing from.

“I already turned on every radio in the house Venny dear.” Alastor, trying his hardest not to snap at his daughter, sighed. “You can turn the music up if you want, but only enough to drown out the baby’s crying.”

“Can’t we just mute the baby?” Jr.’s muffled voice came out from under the desk, tail twitching around in agitation. Alastor sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose as Venicesa turned up the music.

* * *

“Wow. You guys look like shit.” Angel Dust remarked as the trio stepped into the hotel. “And not the fun kind of shit after a good night.”

“ _Angel_.” Alastor growled a warning, leading his tired children over to an unoccupied couch.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Reel it back. I know. So, uh, where’s Charlie?”

“Back home with the baby.” Alastor summoned a thick red blanket, draping it over Venicesa and Jr. as the children got some much needed sleep. “I tried to get her to let Razzle and Dazzle watch over the child for a while to get some rest, but she wouldn’t budge.”

“Ouch. The kid is still crying?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Alastor sighed, slumping down on the other couch and rubbed his face. “We don’t know what’s wrong with her. She just keeps on crying nonstop!” Alastor flinched as his children’s ears twitched, but thankfully remained asleep. “… We’ve tried everything, but nothing seems to work.” He continued softly as Angel sat down next to him. “And nothing seems to be wrong with her as far as we can tell.”

“Sounds like you two have your hands full.”

“Well, Charlie mostly. She hasn’t let me help out as much, and I’m getting worried.”

Angel let out a low whistle. “Yeah, sounds like her. You plan to stay for the night?”

“Only these two.” Alastor gestured toward his children. “I’m going back after my nerves cool down to try to get Charlie to rest. Jr. and Venny are going to spend a few nights here at the hotel.” Alastor paused before looking at Angel Dust. “Is my old room still in top shape since I last left it?”

* * *

“Oh my. Seems your new sister is a handful.”

“Yeah. And she cries a lot too.” Jr. huffed, crossing his arms and thumped his tail down. “It’s been two months and she hasn’t stopped crying since she was born! Mommy won’t leave her alone and don’t see her anymore! And daddy’s been no help either!” He looked up at his grandfather, pressing his ears down on his head and pouted. “Do you know anyway to shut her up?”

Lucifer hummed, rubbing his chin and leaned back against the chair. “It’s been a long time since I raised your mother. A long, _long_ time Jr. Your mother wasn’t much of a problem child back then. She was very well mannered and behaved, though she did have her moments.”

“And?” Jr. leaned in, hoping his grandfather had some advice for him.

Lucifer shook his head. “I’m sorry Jr. I don’t have any advice I can give you.”

Jr.’s ears drooped, looking away with a sigh.

“If were someone else’s child, I would recommend tearing their jaw off, or popping their head off to stop the screaming. Or drop them off somewhere in an alleyway or deep in the farthest reaches of Hell. That’s what I would do in a normal situation with dealing with other children.”

Jr.’s eyes widened.

* * *

“Al, I don’t feel right about this.”

“Charlie, you’ve been focused on Willow since she was born. You need. To rest.”

“But drugging her?! How is that right?!”

“It’s not. But it’s the only way to get her to stop crying her lungs out… I know it’s not the wisest choice Charlie, but you look like death! Ready to topple over and sleep for a century. My dear, it’s admirable that you’ve held out for so long, but you need to rest.”

“… I do feel like shit. B-but what if—”

“Uhb aba bop! _I’ll_ take care of Willow tonight. Leave the worrying to me my dear. You only need to focus on resting your head.”

“… I guess. I really am tired.”

His mother’s voice faded away in the distance. Jr. waited another minute before peeking his head out, making sure both of his parents weren’t in the hallway before slinking towards the nursery door and slipping inside.

Quietly making his way towards the crib, Jr. pulled himself up on the railing, glaring down at the baby. She looked peaceful and calm, but Jr. knew it was only an act.

“You did this to yourself.” He huffed, taking the blanket he brought with him and reached for the baby.

* * *

It was easier said than done to get out of the house, but Jr. managed it somehow without getting caught.

He slipped out the back door, keeping the blanket’s edges in his teeth as he went over to the fence, easily jumping over it, and ran out into the swamp on all fours.


	12. Vampire AU part 2

Dear Diary,

Dec 25, 20XX

It’s been a while since I’ve last wrote my entry in here, but a lot of stuff has happened since then. But nothing important enough to write do at least.

Alastor, the Lord of the Mansion, has been a kind host to me ever since I arrived here five months ago. He’s such a nice person, yet I can’t help but feel that there’s something about him. Something… strange.

But then again the whole staff of the mansion are kind of different.

Like Millie, Moxxie, Loona, and Blitzo. (The o is silent. Been keeping that in mind when addressing him.) They’re the grounds keepers of the land, but they do plenty of other jobs around the whole place too. Like kitchen work, running earns, tending to the animals, plenty of stuff! They’re such a reliable group. Even their personalities are fun to hang around with.

Oh. Thinking back on it now, I guess I haven’t really explained who they are have I? Well that changes today!

I guess the easiest person to talk about first would be Millie! She’s a fun person with such energy inside her with a happy smile to match. She’s also the head maid of the mansion, keeping everything running smoothly and all tasks are taken care of accordingly. She’s a very strong women to match her personality! I love that about her!

But not as much as Moxxie! He loves her even more! In fact, Moxxie is married to Millie and they make such a loving couple! Moxxie is the head musician and co-head butler of the mansion. He makes sure to check over everything so nothing is a miss or gone wrong under Blitzo’s guidance. He’s a bit grumpy at times but he’s very passionate about music. Talking to him about making new music scores is always fun as we’re both passionate about what we love. He even makes love songs dedicated to his wife, which is so romantic~! I wish I had someone who dedicate that type of love to me as well.

Blitzo is kind of a hard character to tell. He’s goofy and fun when talking to, but his work efforts… uh. Well let’s just say he puts his whole soul into it! He’s the main head butler of the mansion, so he’s sort of the boss of this place. Though Alastor is the real boss, not Blitzo.

Loona is just as mysterious as her father Blitzo. (No relation. She’s adopted yet Blitzo treats her like she really is his own daughter.) She’s not very much a nice person at times, but I’m sure she could be if she tried hard! I don’t know what her job is, and nobody else will tell me. Not even Alastor. Maybe it’s a secret? A job only she can do that no one else can do? Maybe.

Oh! I almost forgot about Niffty and Husk!

Niffty is just like Millie, only she’s obsessed with cleaning. Any speak of dust she finds or anything out of order, she’s quick on her feet to get it all clean spick and span. She’s also a seamstress, doing and making the clothes for _everyone_ in the mansion. She even helped me repair the dress I was in when I arrived here! Even adding a cute little bird in it too~

And then there’s Husk. He’s the head cook of the kitchen, though he’s a bit grumpy. Not as bad as Loona, but still. I don’t see him too much, but his food is the best I’ve ever had! I wish I allowed in his part of the kitchen so I can see how he makes his food so good, but no one is allowed there. Not even Alastor! Maybe he likes to work alone so he can focus on the food?

And last, but never least, is the Lord of the House himself, Alastor.

Alastor. A man of mystery. I don’t know much about him other than how he’s graciously allowed me to stay here all these months and keeps me in good company. He’s such a gentlemen with polite manures and kind words. I’ve hardly met a Lord with true care and concern that actually reached their eyes and speaking tone, even when knowing about who exactly I am.

Which is strange. I’ve met with nearly every Lord and Lady of the kingdom, but I’ve never met or heard of Alastor before. As princess of the kingdom, it’s my duty to know every Lord and Lady of the land and rule beside them for the good of the people. Yet not once in my life have I ever heard of the slightest mention of Alastor before.

Or maybe I have when I was younger and I just forgot? I hope not. Or, well, I mean I hope so. Wait no! I mean! I hope that I HAD heard of Alastor when I was young but I’m hoping that I didn’t FORGET about him when I got older! That would be very impolite if I did! No one deserves to be forgotten!

Anyway, back to Al. As I said before, I don’t know much about him. But I think I’m learning every day the more I spend time with him. He’s serious with his work yet he’s kind to his workers. He likes to cause a bit of mischief but he steps in when there’s trouble to put a stop to it. Whenever someone needs him, he appears out of nowhere! He’s a Lord yet he helps out around the mansion. He’s so kind and wonderful, and he’s a great singer too!

A wonderful voice. And dancing with him is like a dream that whisks you away from your worries and takes you far far from your troubles… and such kind eyes too. Along with that warm smile…

Ah! A-A-A-ANYWAY!

The snow hasn’t let up much so it’s still unclear of when I’ll be able to go home. Not that I’m look too forward to it.

Being here feels like a real home to me. With real friends and people I can talk to and from connections with, even if some of they are kind of hard cases. And I’ve had more freedom than I’ve ever had since I was a child! I know I have important duties but they can be so stiff and suffocating I felt like I was DYING there!

But out here I feel like I’m free.

Free of those inevitable duties. Free of the stiff looks and boring staff that never talked or ever looked at me with dead looks in their eyes. Free to explore and take time to learn and do things I never got to do back at the castle. Free of my father’s piercing gaze and cold demeanor and thick rules.

Free to just be… me.

Oh dear, I rambled. I promised Millie to help her and Niffty with a new dress design today. So I’ll wrap this up.

Till next time.

Charlotte Magne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. STARS!
> 
> Has it really been a year since I updated this story?! Oh Wow! I am so sorry everyone! I just lost the motivation to continue but I didn't want to say that it was done! I'm still going to add more chapters but my motivation is kind of..... terrible. But please be patient with me! I will still work on this and there WILL be more chapters for this story!
> 
> I promise in 2021, I will be more attentive to this story!


End file.
